Green Eyes
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: "Always." No matter how much it hurts. Snape-centric/One-shot/Drabble R


When Severus Snape calls her a _mudblood_, he breaks.

No. No, no, no, no, no! He can make it right. He has to - he didn't utter that _horrible_ word. Not to her. He would never. No. No bloody way. Not to the women he loves . . . . But he did. And she is gone. He has lost the thing he loves. All because he had to go and try to be "_strong."_ He tried to stand alone. Shite! He _hates_ his parents for all the good they've done him. He hates them so bloody much. They _had_ to hurt him to the point where he would subconsciously, foolishly hurt himself. He didn't need a blade or a match to hurt himself. No. He didn't need those worthless muggle weapons for anything. He just needs his tongue, his nightmare of a bloody tongue to hurt himself! . . . . Never again will he see her green eyes light up for him. Never again will her beautiful, green eyes illuminate his dark soul. He will never have the joy of creating a smile that reaches her eyes with his filthy, undeserving hands again.

When Severus Snape sees that she is _dating_ that pompous bastard Potter, he shatters.

This cannot happen. He cannot lose her. Not to Potter. Not to someone so arrogant & stupid! . . . . But he already has. And it kills him. Bloody Potter, of all people. Why couldn't it be Lupin? Lupin wasn't all bad. He was nice and intelligent - why couldn't she have chosen to date someone like Lupin? If she had to date someone, why did it have be Potter? Self-glorifying, egoistical, arrogant, arsehole Potter. Damn him. Potter is not, will never be good enough for her. He does not _deserve _her. Her and her green eyes. She is far too good for him. Too kind and caring for the likes of him. But she is his. And he will get to fill her green eyes with happiness, with joy, with content, with satisfaction, with love. Her green eyes will shine for him. For Potter.

When Severus Snape hears that she is _married_, he cries.

He has truly lost her. He did not even fight for her! He simply _allowed_ Potter to sweep her off her feet in an innocent, ivory dress. He feels slivers of, drops of remorse fall down his face. They sickeningly wet his cheeks. He draws his wand, murmurs an incantation, and they turn to ice. They are as icy as him. As dead & as barren as his broken soul. They continue to fall. A reminder of his failure. Of his lost love. The memories continue to pass him by. Her fiery red hair. Her small frame. Her porcelain skin. Her carefree smile. Her joyous laugh. Her fierce personality. Her kind words. Her green eyes. But she is his. Potter's. He curses himself for thinking of her as property. She is her own person. She is _happy_. And she chose to allow her green eyes to show her happiness for James.

When Severus Snape learns she is _pregnant_, he feigns happiness.

For her sake, he will be happy that life grows in her. He will pretend. But he will hate the child. He will hate that it is Potter's. He will hate it even more if it looks like him. If it has his eyes. His hazel eyes instead of her mesmerizing, enchanting green ones. He knows he should be happy for her. But he cannot help a certain resentment from boiling inside him. Alas, that should not matter. He will never see the god forsaken child. He is a servant of the Dark Lord. His loyalties will never force him to see the damn child. Yet all he thinks about that night, is the child. And whether or not, it will have her eyes.

When Severus Snape is told that she is _dead_, he dies.

His world is shattered. His broken heart that was strewn across the floor, is falling down a chasm. His heaven is ripped even further from his already futile grasps as hell drags him down to its cruelest pits. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! No! . . . . She, she is not dead. Sh - she cannot be dead. She is _not_ _dead!_ He will not believe it! It can't be true! NO! N-no . . . no . . . Why, oh god, why? Why is it true? Why did his master have to play him as a pawn - not that it matters anymore. _Nothing_ matters anymore. Not without her. Voldemort is dead though. If those whispers upon the street are truth. "Have you heard? You-Know-Who is gone! He vanished trying to kill the Potters! Their little boy, Harry, he survived!" Hell. The boy, the damned, wretched child survives while his beautiful Lily is gone. Dead. He delivered the prophecy. He caused her death. Guilt even suffocates him for Potter. For James. _He _murdered them. Severus Snape killed his true love & her family. He might as well have cast the bloody curses! . . . . Her green eyes are glassy for the rest of eternity.

When Severus Snape sees her _son_, he promises.

He glares when he first sees the brat. It's from a distance so he can't see his eyes. But he can see his messy sprawl of black hair, his round glasses, his father. In Harry, he sees James. He hates the boy by sight. He will be nothing but a no good, arrogant, egoistical, arsehole. Just like his father. But then, he sees the boy's eyes. Then he sees _her _green eyes. Her wonder bound, innocent, laughter filled, mischievous, loving, playful, wishful, passionate green eyes. And he promises that he will banish & conquer the sadness in her eyes. Her eyes will know no breaking.

He will see her eyes _happy._

But, for the majority of his remaining years, her green eyes will look at him with the same hate hers did. Yet, in his last moment, he will stare into her eyes, and they will be filled with kindness & compassion. And even though they are Harry's eyes and not truly hers, he will die happy, looking into green eyes.

And that can be Severus Snape's happily ever after.


End file.
